Love Begins from Alcohol and Music
by tsukicchan
Summary: When a certain informant stressed-out and meet a certain blond musician in a destined café - AU!Shizaya; oneshot! based on a pic I saw in zerochan :D


**Love Begins from Alcohol and Music**

by _tsukicchan_

Disclaimer: durarara! is unfortunately not mine :/

* * *

Life as an informant is difficult when you're fed up with all problems happened in your work field. Yes, me, Orihara Izaya, the best informant in Japan—hell, in the world—are actually grumbling about his work. Unfortunately, as I have my time to be fed up with my recent life, I have no companion by my side to actually hear my story—and somehow, when the bartender in this café asked me if I wait for a certain someone as my listener, I have a sour smile as I'm obligated to answer his question with a big no.

I've ordered lots of cocktails—remembering how weak my body when it meets alcohol. Besides, it's a bad thing for an informant to show their weakness, which is getting drunk, and carelessly slipping out some information that probably cost higher than the usual information my recent clients were asking. Ah, my recent clients, ne? My mind suddenly wander on the day when I met this certain client, who was a real freak for his dead girlfriend, and asked me if I could help him to revenge his girlfriend. I knew that it is such a simple case and usually, I'm not that interested with such things. But this client keep on pestering me, even to the point of stalked me and threaten to kill me. Another client are popping out in my mind as I remembered the day when I was stalked by this freaky client, I have to deal with a man who targeting my body for his own harem. You don't know how difficult it is being cautious while concentrate on the deal with that molester. The other day I was threatened, I have to deal with some annoying brats who claimed that I kill her friend and they want revenge. I was annoyed I couldn't help to slash their clothes so they wouldn't disturb me—for a while. Even in my way to this decent café, I couldn't give my mind a rest and here I am, growled as my memories decided on trolling me while I stir my cocktail glass with cherry on top of it.

The bartender with his warm smile suddenly approaches me while cleaning the glass on his hand.

"So young man, it's bad to keep a stressful face in this calm place. You'll scare other costumer" he gives a little chuckle. I scowled at his words.

"If you're that afraid losing your costumer because of me, I'll gladly leaving this place, old man" narrowing my eyes to him, he doesn't seem really shocked by my answer. Instead, he gives me a suspicious grin.

"Well, I don't mean you have to leave, young man. What's your name anyway, son?"

"Orihara. Orihara Izaya"

"So, Orihara-san, I've met lots of costumer with a mood swing problem like you—"

"Excuse me?!" I widened my eyes on his words. He said I got a mood swing problem? Hell, this old man is getting on my nerves too"

"Haha oh, don't be mad, Orihara-san. It's just my opinion regarding on my experiences. Please, calm down" he gives me another warm smile.

"Go on, mister—"

"Tanaka"

"Yeah, so—Mr. Tanaka, what are you trying to say?" I give him a deep growl because well—I'm still slightly annoyed with his previous words.

"So, what I'm trying to say is, enjoy your night, Orihara-san. It's not like everyday you can have a pretty calm night in this café. Besides, there will be a performer that will keep you calm, I can guarantee you" Tanaka give me another smile and I can't help on being curious.

"And why you're so sure I can be calm with this—performer?" I give him a skeptical look.

"Well, many of my costumers are coming here so they can relax. And that youngster have a capability on performing such a relaxing music and they all usually left with a content smile, said to me that they have a relaxing night after his performance"

"Music? Youngster?" Hell, now I'm curious with his explanation. I start to listen to his description of this so-called-relaxing-performance when suddenly, a man in butler suit come into the stage.

"Evening everyone, I hope that you guys have a very good night in this café" he smiles and people start to pay attention toward him.

"Is he the one you called the youngster performer, Mr. Tanaka?" I glance at the old bartender and he nod as he replied me.

"So—today I'd like to perform 5 songs I've write by my own, and I hope all of you like it. You may give me comments on those songs—I'd really appreciate it, audiences" and the crowd start on cheering him. It seems like he's a famous performer in this café and people are familiar with him.

"We should start, shall we?" My red orbs suddenly meet a honey-colored iris of him and my ears suddenly filled with his saxophone's sounds. It takes my breath literally for seconds when I saw his performance. Those long eyelashes, blond messy hair, well-built body—hell, I've just realized that this man is good looking and—breath-taking performer. I closed my eyes and listen to his songs. It does have a calming effect on my mind, when suddenly his melody stops and I just realize that his performance is finished.

"So—that's all for today, and I hope I can see you in my next performance—"

"WAIT—!" and when I realized, all people in the café looked at me and I can't help being embarrassed with my sudden outburst.

"I—um—"

"Shizuo-kun! You should come here after you changed you clothes. He wants to talk with you" I heard Tanaka actually helps me with my outburst, and I can't help to thank him. He only answered me with another warm smile when suddenly a big warm hand pats my shoulder.

"Hey, so—you called me?" a deep baritone voice close into my ears startled me and I turn my face to the source of that voice.

"Ah—g-good evening" I can't help but angry on my own betraying voice. It sounds weak and—helpless.

"Good evening Mr—"

"Izaya! Call me Izaya" he tilting his head and give a smile that struck me right away into my heart. I'm blushing as he gives his hand.

"Hey, Izaya-san, I'm Shizuo" he squeezes my hand as we shake hands. His hand is warm and it's bigger than mine, I even don't realize that I keep on holding his hand when he reminded me and leaves me embarrassed—again.

"Um—so, you're a regular performer here—Shizu-chan?" I asked me when I realized that I called him with a ridiculous nickname—and somehow, it scares me.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Ah, sorry Shizu-chan—no, I mean Shizu-kun—ah, no, I mean Shizuo-kun" another blush covering my face and he chuckled at my clumsiness.

"Well, you can call me Shizu-chan if you want to—Izzy—I suppose?" he grins at me and I'm sure that my face is as red as tomato.

"No! Izzy is—ridiculous"

"Say the one who gives me ridiculous nickname in the very first place" he laughs at me and start to pat my head. I gaped on his sudden treatment and can't help but blushing for countless time. Damn my heart for making me looks like a damn high school girl with her crush. Wait—so Shizu-chan is my crush? Argh now I bet he's now realized that my face is heating up because of my mindless imagination.

"Are you alright Izzy? Your face is all red" he chuckled at my behavior and suddenly order 2 cocktails to Tanaka.

"So—you've got my treat, Izzy. Let's have a chat, shall we?" he grins—and I can't help to think that tonight is a long night.

Alcohol and music sure is a start of everything, ne?

* * *

**a/n**

Hello all X3  
tsukicchan deesu~  
It's been a long time since the last time I uploaded a story :'  
My college life is harsh but fun haha  
I was writing this story because of a certain pic, and it's REALLY cute X"3  
The title is also inspired from the pic itself. I thank Owakabao for the beautiful art and inspiring title :D  
Here's the link if you wanna know the pic ;D  
www. zerochan 1334790  
I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to review~ ;D  
Till next time~ :"3


End file.
